Freedom Network
The Freedom Network is a group of New Reporters, Anchors, and Stations that have banded together, in New York City, to Broadcast Resistance News from around the World, to the people that are in Visitor Controlled areas. Notable Members of the Broadcast Team *Howard K. Smith *Dan Rather *Peter Jennings *Denise Daltry *Diane Sawyer *Barbara Walters Reports July 4, 2004 This is Howard K. Smith, with the Freedom Network in New York, with a review of the last 7 months of Visitor Occupation of the World. Since it was just the Fourth of July, we thought we would review the the last 7 months of this year, and let you know what has happened. In Decemeber, the world was shocked to learn that the Red Dust is not effective in Tropical, non-Freezing Climates... especially when the Visitors returned once again, this time, not in the pretention that they were friendly, but this time, to destroy us. In Los Angeles, Nathan Bates was able to negotiate a Peace, that the Resistance claims is a Sham, and a feeling shared by this network. In January, we announced our first Freedom Network Medal of Freedom winner. Alexander Kofkany, a Russian Resistance Leader who lead a combined raid of Visitor Holdings in Afghanistan, leading both Russians and Afghans in a fight that drove the Visitors our of the City of Kabul. Alexander was killed in the battle. In Feburary was our first Freedom Medal winner from the United States, In Texas, a Marine Lt. Colonel lead her Harrier Jet Wing against overwhelming odds, disabling the Houston Mothership, and personally accounting for 10 skyfighters. Heather O'Leary was unable, however, to outrun support Skyfighters sent from Miami, Mexico City and Los Angeles, and was shot down over San Diego, and presumed dead. The Houston Mothership fell on the City of Houston, which had already been emptied out by the Visitors, destroying the city, the mothership, and about four thousand Visitor personal. By far, the greatest victory we have ever achieved. Unfortuneately, Lt. Colnel O'Leary was believed killed when her Harrier was shot down over San Diego. In March, we learned, via the President of the United States, William Brent Morrow, that Lt. Colonel O'Leary had in fact survived, and been rescued by the L.A. Resistance. O'Leary was given the Silver Star, a Promotion to full Colonel, and was assigned as a Military liason to the California Resistance, centered in Los Angeles. Also in March, we awarded the Freedom Medal to a duo from the United States, this time, to a Scientist and a Farmer in Virgina, who lead a raid on a Visitor Prison, and discovered the existance of Crivits. These things are highly dangerous when in the sand, and could easily have wiped out all life on the East Coast beaches, if not stopped by Dr. Mark Casey and Durk Attweiler. April found an Israelie leading an attack on Jersusalem, and briefly liberating the Wailing Wall, and rescuing many people from a Visitor Detention Center set up nearby. This man, Lavi Mayer, along with an Arab and a Palestinian were captured in the fighting, but Mayer was able to get them all free. He was the April Freedom Medal winner. May saw a time of little action, and allowed us to grant the Freedom medal to every Resistance Fighter, world wide. Especially to those not covered by the Red Dust. And our last Freedom Medal, for June, so far has gone to American Pete Forsythe, New York Resistance Leader, Doctor, Ten-Time American League Allstar, Nine-Time Golden Glove Winner, Two-Time American League MVP, Third Baseman for the New York Yankees. This man let go everything he knew, beatin Alcohol Addiction, and being payed to play a kids game, to take on the Visitors, and win. Not to mention, he got his Medical Degree after being out of College for 13 years. Now Pete goes around to the Resistance Cities in the Dust Zone, recruiting people for Resistances that are not so lucky. This month, July, we have not yet decided on the winner, but an announcement should come by the end of the week, and we will let everyone know as soon as the name is available. From now on, we are going to award the medal on a weekly basis, if we can, to help morale across the world. This is Howard K. Smith, with the Freedom Network, in New York, wishing everyone good luck, and a safe night. August 7, 2004 This is Howard K Smith, and this is the state of the War tonight. In San Antonio, Texas, the Resistance held out for two weeks against superior odds, in of all places, the Alamo. On the 14th day of fighting, the Resistance triggered a cache of explosives, killing all the Resistance, and many of the attacking Visitors. However, the Resistance in San Antonio is wiped out, and the City is firmly in Visitor Hands. Over seas, the Visitors have taken Japan. The Japanese Resistance fought bravely, and died bravely, but in the end, the Visitor's Far East force controls the Japanese Islands, and Processing Plants are already reportedly running. This Weeks Freedom of Valour Winner is Miami's Andrew LaCosta. He singlehandedly sunk a Visitor Boat, with an RPG, that was carrying the Miami Motherships Commander on it. The Mothership Commander was believed to be touring Visitor Work Camps in the Everglades. After sinking the boat, LaCosta was captured, and his fate remains unknown. From the Freedom Network in New York, Good Night, and our Prayers are with you. August 8, 2004 This is Howard K. Smith with the Freedom Network in New York, and this is the state of the War tonight. Visitor Skyfighters raided deep into the Red Dust Zone tonight, striking at Air Force and Marine Air Bases, totally destroying 5 such installations. The list of the Destroyed Bases include: Andrews AFB near Washington DC, Tinker AFB near Okalhoma City, Cherrypoint Marine Air Base in North Carolina, Hill AFB in Utah, and Schriever AFB in Colorado. Many other Bases were damaged, either severly or less so. They stretch from the West Coast to the East Coast. In the Middle East, the Oil Crisis just got worse, as the Visitors now control all of Iraq, Kuwait, and most of Saudi Arabia. Very Little remians there, except for harsh fighting from the Kurds, Isrealis, and the remainder of the Saudi Royal Guards. In Great Britain, a plot of the Visitors to capture the British Prime Minister and the Prince of Wales, Charles, failed. They were stopped by members of the old IRA, now allied with the British. In South America, the remaining Brazialin Resistance destroyed a Visitor Barracks outside the City of Rio De Janerio. From the Freedom Network Studioes in New York City, Good Night, and our Hopes are with you. August 10, 2004 This is Howard K. Smith, and this is the state of the war tonight. In New York, last night, the President mobilized the 'Militia's' in the Northwest, and Midwest, to head into Visitor Occupied areas, and continue the fight. These Militia's, while previously anti-Government, now work for the Government, and are recieving advanced Weaponary and training. Also in New York, Dr. Hannenfield of Brook Cove Labs, and a Member of White Christmas, the New York City Resistance Chapter, has announced that they have perfected the 'De-Conversion Process' using the Captured New York Mother Ship's Conversion Chamber. De-Conversion of all know convertees will begin within the Month. If you are in the New York area, and know someone in need, you must Contact the President's White Hotel (White House of New York) Public Relations Office to schedule an interview. And now, news from around the world. In Sydney Australia, the Visitor Forces have captured the Outback Resistance Brigade's Leader, and now, the Outback Resistance Brigade has elected a new Leader, but the fierce fighting in Australia continues unabated, and we do not know how the Leader is. The WLF, operating out of Paris has announced a Massive, Worldwide attack on Visitor Legations, Consulates, and any other Land Based Visitor Building. Cruise Missiles were launched from France, Germany, Russia, China, Canada, and The United States. Cruise Missile Strikes were reported as Successful in Vietnam, Spain, Portugal, The Phillipines, Japan, Mexico City, and San Fransico. More targets were fired upon, including Los Angeles, San Antonio, Miami, Italy, Greece, The Middle East, and India. However, something shot these Missiles down before they could hit their targets. More such strikes are planned. We at the Freedom Network would like to extend our deepest sympathy and regret to the families of any Human lost in these attacks. In Southern France, Visitor Forces have been pushed back into Spain by a valiant effort of the combined efforts of the 'Swiss Guards', French Foreign Legion, and the German Tottenkomp (Death Head) Brigade. The Freedom Network has finally decided to award the Freedom Network Medal of Valor to one of the more prolific and well known Resistance Groups. The Los Angles Resistance Group, headed by Mike Donovan, has worked from inside Occupied Territory and the Open City Rules, and have most recently, participated in many high profile raids on the Visitors. Ten of the LA Resistance Fighters, led by Donovan, infiltrated a Human Processing Plant Sunday Evening, and wiped out the Shock Trooper Platoon stationed there. They also destroyed the Plant's Macinary, in the process rescuing many people awaiting processing. That is our Report for tonight. From the Freedom Network in New York, Our hopes are with you. August 11, 2004 This is Howard K. Smith for the Freedom Network, and this is the state of the war today. U.S. Military forces struck the Visitors hard in the heart of the South. The Atlanta Mothership was severly damaged when no less than 4 F-14 Tomcat's from the USS Enterprise, were able to fly into a Hangar Bay and fire full Missile Loads into the Hangar Bays, all 4 Pilots were also able to get their jets back out of the Mothership. The Atlanta Mothership was seen leaving Atlanta, and presumably has left Earth. NASA tracking stations from Alaska reported that it was on a direct course for Sirius. That brings the number of Motherships in the Earth System to 45. Remember that the Original Los Angeles Mothership was Destroyed in the first Days of the new War. The New York Mothership was turned over to White Christmas by the Fifth Column after the Last War. The Houston mothership was destroyed by US Marine Colonel Heather O'Leary back in Feburary. Also, the Ship over Stolkholm was destroyed at the end of the First Invasion, and another of the ships never returned. In news from Africa, the South African Resistance today was wiped out by what appears to be a new weapon devolped by the Visitors. They had been rounded up, and news Reports from there show a Beam of Red Light, and the total disintergration of the Resistance Members, numbering well over 100. That is our report for now, From the Freedom Network in New York City, Good Day, and our hopes are with you. August 13, 2004 Good Afternoon, I'm Howard K. Smith, and this is the state of the war, today. Still reeling from the loss of a Mothership in Atlanta, the Local Visitor Shock Troopers got another surprise when another raid by Naval F-14's took down most of the Skyfighters over the city, clearing the way for a Massive Combat Drop by the 101st Airborne. Able, Bravo, Charlie, Dog, Easy and Fox Companies, of 506th Airborne Regiment, of the 101st Airborn Division landed outside Atlanta, surrounding the City. Each Comapny was given an assignment, and pushed towards the center of town. At this hour, all but 1 Company has met in the center of town, and they other companies are pushing towards that one company. Atlanta may soon be liberated. Even with the news from Atlanta, there is still bad news in the war today. This just in from the Middle East, former Terrorist group Hamas and Islamic Jihad have detonated a Nuclear Weapon in Kuwait City. This has made the entire region offlimits to both Human and Visitor Forces, and it is unclear what that has done to the oil Reserves in the area. That is our report for today, From the Freedom Network in New York, Our Hopes are with you. August 16, 2004 This is Howard K. Smith, and this is the state if the War, Tonight. In Atlanta, the 101'st Airborne has declared the city liberated. Small pockets of Visitor Technicans have continued a fight, but they are ill-trained, and ill-equipped to handle the Military forces set against them. This is the first Major City in the United States Dust-Free Zone to be in Human control, since the Visitors launched their second offensive. In Rio De Janerio, Resistance forces suffered a major defeat, and it appears that there is no Resistance to the Visitor Occupation in Rio any longer. This weeks Freedom Network Medal of Valour winner is Juan Frisco of Cuba. He lead the Havana Resistance against a combined Cuban Military, Visitor Shock Trooper fortification in the south of Havana, and his group was able to capture most of the Visitors alive. He turned them over to a Combined Special Forces Unit, consisiting of Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, British SAS, and Russian Spetznaz. From the Freedom Network in New York, Good Night, and our Prayers are with you. September 1, 2004 Good Evening, this is Howard K. Smith, and this is the State of the war tonight. For the past few weeks, we have been unable to report, due to constant Visitor Strikes on our Transmittors. We will bring you up to date on all the happenings in the fight with the Visitors. Atlanta is once again a free City, with no trace of Visitor Activity in the area. The Atlanta Mothership was captured in a daring raid by members of the Lod Angeles Resistance. In what is the LONGEST range Raid in the History of Man, the LA Resistance flew out to Pluto, and captured the Atlanta Mothership. They turned it over to President Morrow, in trade for Military Assistance in their Raids, and Equipment. THe Mothership is right now, being studied in an undisclosed location. Weather patterns over Califronia had gone a little haywire, dumping over 3 feet of rain in a mere 5 days. However, the LA Resistance also was able to discover that Diana had set up a 'rainmaking' ship over the Pacific, near San Diego, and they destroyed it. Moving away from the United States, Israeli Resistance forces have liberated the Holy City of Nazareth. Combined with Palestinian forces, the Church of the Navity, which had been Visitor Headquarters in the city, was liberated, and the Visitor forces limped home to Tel Aviv. In Souther Italy, Vatican City was razed to the Ground by Visitor forces, when the Pope refused to surrender. The Pope was killed, and so was a majority of the Catholic Churches leadership. The highest ranking official of the church, still alive, Cardinal Edward Palazzo of New York, has taken temporary control of the Church. In Africa, the Sphinx was destroyed by Egyptian Resistance members, when they discovered a Conversion Chamber buried in it, by the Visitors. Many high ranking African and Middle Eastern Leaders were freed in the raid. In the old Russian Republic of Uzbekistan, the Capital City or Tashkent has been completely emptied of people by the Visitors. No one remains in the former Russian Republic, except a very few Visitors, and some Resistance fighters. That is 27 Million people dead or captured. We know that three Motherships arrived from Sirius on August 23, and left the area on August 30, and many feel that many Uzbekistans were taken back to Sirius. In the Republic of Equatorial Guinea, in Africa, that Country has also been completely emptied of people. Adding Five-Hundred Thousand people to the Visitor killed or Imprisioned number. They have also burned the newly discovered Oil Fields to ruin, and the Cocco Farms have been wiped out to. Chocolate Production is expected to be down after this. Turning back to US News, in the City of El Paso, Texas, a Combined American and Mexican Army raid stopped the Visitors from employing a new weapon. The weapon is believed to completely disintergrate whatever it hits, but the combined Army Raid destroyed it, before it could be tested. In Kileen Texas, at Fort Hood, a Visitor raid wiped the base out, and all the Depleted Uranium Tank Shells were taken. This odd move has experts baffled. We have our first Freedom Network Medal of Valor two time winner. Just a week ago, Colonel Heather O'Leary was captured and converted by the Visitors. While still converted, it is known she allowed herself to be captured, to prevent the Entire Los Angeles Resistance Network from being captured. This includes Michael Donovan, Ham Tyler and the Starchild, Elizabeth Maxwell. Elizabeth maxwell, Ham Tyler and Michael Donovan were also all awarded the Medal of Valor for leading a Raid on a Visitor Prison Camp in Central California near the town of Ojai. 500 Poeple were freed form Visitor Captivity, including the former Governer of California Arnold Schwarzenegger, Former Mayor of Los Angeles James K. Hahn, and Well Known Actor Tom Cruise. That is our report for the night, From the Freedom Network in New York City, Our hopes and prayers are with you. September 4, 2004 This is Howard K. Smith, and this is the state of the war tonight. Thursday Night saw the Los Angeles Resistance make another daring raid into the heart of the Visitors. They attacked and destroyed the Visitor Security Headquarters, also known as the Visitor Consulate, in Los Angeles. They freed the three prisoners held there, before they blew the Consulate up. One of those prisoners has made his way back to New York, and wants to send his heartfelt appreciation to the group, especially those injured. He is our Freedom Network Medal of Valor winner for this session. Mike Piazza, whom many know as the Starting Catcher for the New York Mets, and previously, the Los Angeles Dodgers, had been caught below the dustline a month ago. He was taken to the Consulate in Los Angeles, and held captive. When the Los Angeles Resistance rescued him, and destroyed the Consulate, he risked his own life to save the already injured. He dragged someone from the wreckage of a burning truck, and made sure they recieved the proper medical attention. Turning to other news from around the world, Australian Resistance forces have liberated a small town, that was a Visitor Haven. Over 400 Encapsulated Humans were rescued, and returned to their previous Life. Visitor forces have wiped out the Small Columbian Army, and now, are in complete control of that South American Country. That is our report for the night, from the Freedom Network in New York City, Our hopes are with you. September 15, 2004 This is a Special Report from the Freedom Network in New York City, I'm Howard K. Smith This just in from the President of the United States. *Taped Footage of a Press Conference* Good afternoon, ladies and Gentlemen of the United States. I have heard some frightening reports out of Kansas City and Los Angeles, reguarding one of the more heroic figures in the Latest War with the Visitors. You all know Marine Colonel Heather O'Leary, twice awarded the Freedom Network Medal of Valor, and highly decorated by the Marines. *Flash to a picture of Heather O'Leary* As you know, recent reports had her captured and Converted by Diana... The Conversion process has been reversed in her. That is not the frightening part. The frightening part is that members of this countries population have decided to make attempts on her life. This. Will. Stop. Immediately. *Each word is puncuated by the President's fist on the podium* Not just against the Colonel, but anyone suspected of being converted. Such people should be reported to local authorities, for handling by the Local Law Enforcement, who will bring them to New York, and contact me, or a member of my staff, directly. You should treat these people with respect for their previous activities. The Conversion Process is an ordeal I hope none of you have to go through, and the actions of a Convertee, is not under their own control. They can't control their own actions. If anyone is caught attacking them, they will be met with HARSH Punishment. No matter what the cause, with the exception of Self Defense, mandatory Jail Sentenances will be imposed. If found guilty, there will be no probation, no parole for such individuals, until after this War is over. This is done with the approval of the Senante, the House of Representatives, AND The Supreme Court. This over-rules *any* States local laws as well. I will not be taking any questions on this matter now, but there will be a Question and Answer session for this, and any other topic coming up in a few days *Back to Howard K. Smith* There you have it, the President requests that all people suspected of being converted, not be subject to vigilante Justice, and be brought to the attention of Local Police. We now return you to your local broadcastinjg, already in progress. October 28, 2004 Good Evening, this is Howard K. Smith, and this is the State of the War tonight. For the past few weeks, we've been victim of converted employees sabotaging our broadcasts, they have been found and dealt with. In Los Angeles, Nathan Bates was captured just recently by an unknown Resistance group, during the retreat from a failed attack on the execution of a resistance cell from within the city. The execution went on unfortunately as planned, no word on what groups were involved. Bates later turned up at a hospital, with undisclosed personal injuries. In Texas, the battles in College Station and other areas continued to wage on, as Resistance groups clash with Visitors nearly daily, attempting to push them back away from their city. They have lost personnel, but continue to push the battle, though gains are slow in coming for either side. In northern Georgia, Atlanta remains under human control. Joining it under human control are Athens and Gainesville, as the 101st continues to fight. Progress has slowed in that area however, due to continued attacks from the Jacksonville and Charleston motherships. The Miami resistance continues to put up a valiant fight in areas not already drained of population, they have destroyed several Visitor processing and military facilities. Unfortunately, in Memphis, the Resistance has suffered serious losses in the last week. After a series of attempted attacks on facilities in the area, Commander Carrie has begun a reign of terror in the city, culminating with the firing of the Mothership's weapons onto two locations. Casualty reports are unknown, contact with their resistance has been totally cut off. We can only hope that they have not all been wiped out. Now, on to international news. In London this week, Her Majesty's Royal Resistance Force struck a blow to Visitor operations there. In a move that wins our Medal of Valor award this week, Lady Adeline Wells evaded Visitor defenses, and crashed a skyfighter into one of its hangar bays, with its engine overloaded. Reports indicate that the explosion, while contained, has caused all operations from that hangar bay to cease, and resulted in several Visitor casualties. Battles raged on this week in Israel through Jerusalem and Bethlehem today, as joint forces from the IDF and the Palestinian Authority staged a series of attacks on processing facilities and military stockpiles. The Visitors responded to these attacks with assaults on targets within the cities. This continues at last report. In a late breaking story, forces from the Australian resistance, with the aid of the locals, were able to repel an attack on one of the main Aboriginal villages on the continent, for the moment, in fierce fighting. In Monterrey, Mexico, the Mexican Army has dealt another blow against invading Visitor forces, destroying a processing center, and engaging in ground warfare with enemy shock troopers. They incurred several losses in this action, and were driven off when Visitor reinforcements came from Mexico City. In Cancun, Visitor skyfighters attacked several targets within the city, causing heavy casualties as they increased their occupation force in the city after repeated attacks. The Resistance there retaliated by destroying two high-rise coastline hotels, which were being used as barracks by invading forces. That is our report for the day. From the Freedom Network in New York, Our hopes are with you. August 26, 2005 This is Howard K. Smith, with the Freedom Network in New York. For the last Nine months, the War with the Visitors has taken some very interesting turns. In the next few reports, we will be giving you a rather large over veiw of the situation, as many of you know, we have been off the air for much of that time, due to the Visitor's destroying many of the Satellites Broadcasting our signal. In Early Novemeber, of 2004, The Los Angeles Resistance, which we really think of as the California Resistance, as they have expanded from one City, to most of the state being under their leadership, captured Los Angeles Open City Manager Nathan Bates. The move shocked the WLF, as Bates was to not be touched. Spokesman Ham Tyler told Freedom Network that Bates was captured so that they could, and we quote "Repay him for his brutal attacks on many members of the Leadership of our Group, and hopefully, the learns not to with us anymore.". The President ordered the California Resistance to Release Bates, and eventually, they did. He was released with only slight injuries, but he has since order any Resistance Members caught in the open city, killed on sight. In the middle of November, there was an intense firefight in Miami, where the Visitors unveiled a new weapon, for full use. The Disinetgrator Beam, as Diana has called it, leveled most of the City, when the Commander there, Medea, ordered its full scale deployment. By Late Novemember, the Miami Area was leveled. Nothing is known to survive. Late November brought the cold spell that forced many Visitor forces to move south. The Dallas Mothership moved south, to New Orleans, but continued it's raids north, to the frost line. Finally, Novemember also brought us Election Day. President William Morrow was elected to an unprecedented third term. By special Act of Congress, The term Limitations for President was revoked, for the current crisis. President Morrow has yet to nominate a Vice President, but New York Mayor Alison Stein seems to be a leading Canidate. His Cabinet has also been shaken up, with many New York, and Country wide Resistance fighters getting the nod. Secretary of State Lauren Stewart, co-Founder of White Christmas, the New York City Resistance, stated that the President wanted to include many members of the Southern Resistance, most declined, to continue the War effort, and while the President wishes he could have convinced them otherwise, he has nothing but the utmost respect for those who could have escaped the War, but continued to fight bravely. Tomorrow we will review December, but first, we have a Freedom Network Medal of Valor to award for November. We step away from the United States, and into Mexico for this award. Mexico City Resistance Member Sancho Padillia, a homeless man before the Visitor's arrived, lead a failed attempt on the Mothership's Command Center, by landing a Squad Ship full of Resistance and Fifth Column Members on the Mexico City Mothership. Only one Resistance member escaped, and via her reports, the combined force of twenty accounted for at least one hundred known dead Visitor Shock Troopers, and the loss of Sergio, the Mothership Commander. Diana ordered reprisals against Mexico City, but the Fight still wages on in Mexico's capital. From the Freedom Network in New York, our Hopes are with you. August 26, 2005 (Denise Daltry) Continuing our Look at the last Nine Months, we bring in Denise Daltry, to report. Good Evening, December, normally a time of last minute shopping, Holiday Parties, and good cheer, was one of the bloodiest months in the war with the Visitors. We start our look at the month in Florida. Southern Florida was changed completely, when the Mothership overhead suddenly exploded. It is not known what caused this explosion, but the Visitor Commander of the Craft, Medea, has since been seen in Los Angles, working with Diana, than later, in New Orleans, under Mary Krueger. The map of Florida no longer includes the Florida Keys, or anything south of Tampa, except for pocket Islands. Our prayers go out to survivors, if there are any, and also to those who died. By the middle of December, all of Georgia was liberated, making it a Haven for U.S. Citizens fleeing the war. Thus far, the Combined forces of the 101st Airborn Division, the Third Amored Corp, and Third Marine Expeditionary Force, along with Mulitple Army, Naval, and Air Force Combat Fighter Squadrons, have repelled every attempt by the Visitors to reinvade Georgia. Georgia Citizens Elected a Local Resistance Hero Shannon O'Reily to the Governorship, and many Local Resistance Hero's were sent to rejoin Congress. In Texas, much of the State is under the cover of regrowth of the Red Dust. The Frost line extends South through half of the State, and only San Antonio has a Mothership hovering over it. This Mothership however, still launches attacks over any part of the State that attempts to fight, which means most of it. In California, we have better news. The Resistance continues to launch daring Raids against the Visitors, with no help from the United States Government. Mike Donovan, Ham Tyler, and Juliet Parrish have expanded the Resistance there, to almost be its own Army. Training takes place in the Mountains, where the Visitor's dare not go, due to the Red Dust. President Morrow has however, expressed his distrust of many of the California Resistance Leader's motives, especially those of Ham Tyler. However, the Freedom Network has spoken to many, that wish the President would send the California Resistance Military Support, especially Advanced Weapons, and the Trainers to go with them. President Morrow refused to comment. Just after Christmas, the World recieved a Christmas Present unlike any before recieved. A Mothership appeared over Santa Fe, New Mexico, which already had a Mothership hovering over it, and the two Motherships engaged in Battle. Before either ship was destroyed, they both headed into Orbit, where a large explosion was noted. It is not yet known what happened, but No Mothership returned to Santa Fe. The December Freedom Network Medal of Valor is given to Doctor Juliet Parrish of Los Angeles. While many, for the long months of this second invasion knew nothing of her actions, she has been working with the Resistance in California, while maintaining a Cover at Science Frontiers, working directly for Nathan Bates. Her actions of gathering information for the Resistance there, has lead to many raids, and many victories for the Resistance. In late September, she left Science Frontiers, and now is a Full time Leader of the Resistance Group she helped to create, probably the best known Resistance group around. This group first exposed the Visitor's true Face to the world, than they created the Red Dust, which lead to a year lull in the war, time for everyone to recover, and they also prevented Diana from destroying the world, not once, but twice. First with a Doomsday device, at the end of the first War, and again, in the opening days of the second war, they destroyed the Partical beam Triax. From the Freedom Network in Newyork, this is Denise Daltry saying, Be Safe, Be Free, and... Victory *Denise holds up the two fingered 'V' Sign, and the picture fades* August 26, 2005 (Smith) This is Howard K. Smith, from the Freedom Network in New York, bringing you the January Review of the War. The New Year ushered in without the normal celebration, when New York itself fell under attack by Multiple Squadrons of Skyfighters. Many buildings were destroyed, leveled to the ground. Our own Studios, were destroyed, but considering the raid happened at Night, there was limited loss of life. However, the United Nations building, seemingly the main thrust of the attack, and was filled to capacity with Delegates from around the world. The U.N. Building *had* been the home to the President, but he moved to New York City's Gracie Manor, and so did the rest of the Government. Congress was not in session that late, so they were not killed. Congress now meets on the floor of the New York Stock Exchange, which has been closed for the duration of the War. January also saw many other Northern Cities attackeds. Especially those containing Military Bases. Strategic Air Command, at Offut AFB near Omaha was leveled by multiple Skyfighter attacks, as were similiar bases in Illionois, Kansas, and Oregon. Georgia faced problems, when a Mothership appeared over Atlanta again, this one from Orbit, somewhere. However, a joint Anti-Aircraft Barrage, and Tomcat's from the USS Enterprise damaged the Mothership enough to drive it off, before it could launch a counterattack on Georgia, the Mothership left Georgia, but it's whereabouts remain unknown. In California, Nathan Bates' son Kyle, and his Brother John, took control of the Los Angeles Provisional Government, while Nathan Bates is said to be recovering from his wounds, inflicted two months prior by Juliet Parrish, Ham Tyler, Elizabeth Maxwell, yes the Starchild, and Heather O'Leary. The California Resistance denies that they harmed Nathan Bates in such a manner that would require a long recovery, but did admit that Bates had been shot, when they captured him. In reprisals for the Bates Capture, the LA Provisional Government launched raids on many Resistance holdings in California, and captured and summarily executed many Resistance Fighters, including Chris Faber, long time associate of Ham Tyler (OOC Note: Faber ain't dead. No Worries). The January Freedom network Medal of Valor went to President William Morrow, for his steadfast refusal to surrender to the Visitors, and for his determination to repel the Visitors. With the Georgia Situation being as it is, we are sure he is planning more such missions, aimed at regaining entire Cities, or States from the Visitor's Hands. From the Freedom Network in New York, our hopes are with you. August 27, 2005 (Daltry) This is Denise Daltry, back with the State of the War Review, for the Month of February. This Month saw the worst defeats since the early days of the war. Before the month was even an hour old, in Alabama and Missippi, the Visitors launched surprise attacks throughout the area, and destroyed many small towns, completely depopulating over two hundred square Miles between the two states, and they executed many people, before they could escape, and those were the lucky ones. Over 3000 people were captured, and taken aboard Motherships... Two days later, on the 3rd, begin a period of time, when the President's life was in danger for a full week. Multiple Assassination attempts by Converted Humans, in successive days had New York on High Alert. Only one attempt came close to success, when former Secretary of Defense Farley 'Moose' Mason, long time friend of the President, tried to attack him, during a dinner that Mason had been invited to. Mason had been deem de-converted by Brook Cove Labs in New York, but Dr Hannah Donnenfeld later admited that while they thought they had the process completely figured out, that perhaps they might have missed something. By the middle of the month, Resistance forces in Alabama and Mississippi was wiped out. There is nothing left in the two states, with the Exception of a Couple Visitor Work Camps, long patches of Crivit controlled sand, and ghost towns. Visitor forces in the Middle East launched a series of raids at the last few Undamaged Oil Fields in the area, and destroyed many wells, and damaged most of the rest. The Middle East is no longer able to supply any oil to the world. The month's Freedom Network Medal of Valor winner comes to us from Cambodia. This unknown female Resistance member led an assault on a Visitor Work Camp, the same one she herself had been held at, and helped to liberate the entire population of the camp, without loss of life. From the Freedom Network in New York, this is Denise Daltry wishing everyone out there a peaceful night, my prayers are with you August 27, 2005 (Smith) Good Evening, this is Howard K. Smith, with the Freedom Network in New York. We are continuing out look back, and this reportwill look at March. The whole of March showed little change in the battle lines, although, some major fights did take place. In Northern Africa the Resistance was able to defeat a major assault near the Valley of the Kings, when they blew up a dam along the Nile river, flooding the Valley, and killing many Visitors. The Visitors were using the Valley of the Kings as a stagin ground for their assaults all along the Med, in Northern Africa. In the south of France, the Visitors crushed many small town Resistance groups, with very little loss on their side. In California, Diana launched a Major Raid on the Sacramento Nuclear Power Plant, damaging it, and causing a small reactor Leak. This leak killed 300 people, before Special NBC military personnel were able to arrive on scene and contain the leak. The California Resistance raided the Sacramento Visitor Security Headquarters, killing 400 Visitors in retaliation. March's Freedom Network Medal of Valor goes to Abraham Daveed, or Isreal. His small band of Resistance fighters liberated the Wailing Wail, and parts of the East bank, before they were wiped out by the Mothership overhead, firing directly into the City. From the Freedom Network in New York, our hopes are with you.